I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronics devices to provide signal amplification. Different types of amplifiers are available for different uses. For example, a wireless device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may utilize a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may utilize a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may utilize variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).
To reduce cost and improve integration, sub-micron complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication processes are commonly used for radio frequency (RF) circuits in wireless devices and other applications. Unfortunately, transistors become more nonlinear in sub-micron CMOS processes. Furthermore, shrinking physical dimensions of transistors due to continual improvement in CMOS fabrication technology place demanding reliability requirements on amplifiers fabricated with deep sub-micron CMOS processes. There is therefore a need in the art for an amplifier with good linearity and reliability.